Misaki Finally Grew A Pair
by Blaysers
Summary: Usami and Misaki have a fight after a visit with Sumi. Will Misaki finally grow a pair and tell Usami what's up? Or have everything end the way it always does, with Usami's dick up Misaki's ass? CHAPTER 5 FIXED, SORRY FOR CONFUSION!
1. Chapter 1

Misaki's arms crossed, sneakers I bought him tapping. I turned the radio up, some cool voice melting our seats. Had to make sure the seats weren't leather, Misaki says leather smells.

"John Obleas, renowned violinist, was shot last night. Doctors say he's brain dead, and his family..."

"Tursb ioff."

"Huh?" My lip hung out.

"I said," Misaki's face was a getting red. "Turn it the fuck off!"

Instead, I changed to music.

"Next, Ed Sheeran playing Lego House." Misaki's favorite song.

"How can we do that?" Misaki asked, seeming to have chilled.

"Do what?"

"Change the station and just forget about it. A man died," Misaki voice trembled, kept my eyes on the road. "Is it because of how the lady said it? Or maybe people just don't give a shit."

I kept quiet, but Misaki's breath deepened. "Say something!"

"This isn't about the dead guy."

The patter of rain killed his last protested squeal. Misaki's birthday was on a rainy day, he was pissy then too.

I made a slow turn to the penthouse garage. Misaki jumped out.

I followed, watching Misaki's knee quiver into the elevator. Every floor that passed, the kid jerked. Misaki never gets this bad, not even when I accused him of cheating.

Finally, floor 17 hit us, Misaki fought the doors open. "Give me the key."

There wasn't anything I could do, I knew that. Gotta repeat though, don't stop.

Misaki stabbed the door open.

"Feel like shit." Misaki murmured into the kitchen.

I stood in the way, watching Misaki's hands, hands that ran in my hair. Bluemoon vomited on his face, chunky green eyes, corn gritted teeth, watered cheeks.

A shatter brought me back, dish after dish scattered at my feet.

Broken glass, bits cutting leather and skin. Misaki threw more rampantly, but let the plates miss. I wasn't gonna to see the brat cry, forced him back against the fridge.

"Let go!" Misaki's hands wiggled, but I wouldn't, never check out lashes.

"I love you," I whispered, digging another hole in the field. Misaki almost laxed.

"No!" Misaki shoved. I kissed his lobe.

"Don't you fucking dare," Misaki pushed again, wincing. "Just cause I've got a dick, doesn't mean I'm ruled by it."

My hands roamed sleek flesh, not like I wanted to. Only way to shut the kid up, but everything was kinda far today, so it wasn't like I heard much.

"I love you, I love you." Broken record much?

"And yet you let him touch you." Misaki's eyes ran to the window sill.

I latched to his lips, like a leech. Words never go through, only my tongue.

Misaki's burning gut pounded against mine, air trying to blow my mouth off. My tongue and I tore into the counter.

"Is that all you fucking do?" Misaki screamed. " It's all about you're dick, isn't it?"

"Misaki..."

"No, I don't want to hear it," Misaki started for the door, turned. "I'm tired _Usami_."

A hook dug to my cheek, ripping open clotted veins. This boy, no _man_, was finally talking. No longer was it Usagi, but _Usami_. Hell licked my toes, trimming knee hair with kid sissors.

"What did you just-" The _man_ interrupted me.

"Go find some other guy who can say "I love you." Obviously Sumi can. I was wrong to drag you away from him," Misaki sighed. "There isn't any point to this, it's just sex. That's all we'll ever be."

"Shut up!" I surprised myself. " Just shut up!"

"Usami-"

"Don't you dare fucking call me that," I screamed. "It's not just about sex!

Misaki's face fell, brows high, and a fucking pity smile? "You could have anyone, but you're afraid."

"And what, exactly. Am. I. Afraid. Of?"

"Since I'm dumb, you don't have to worry as much about me finding out who you really fucking are,"Misaki needs to shut up. "An equal can see your flaws, and once they do, once they find out who you fucking are, you're afraid they'll leave."

There's no way, dumbass doesn't know what he's saying.

"You can't believe that people can still love you, even after knowing how fucked up you are. But no, if you were to show you were like the rest of us," Misaki's massaged his hips. "Then you wouldn't be quite be a Lord, huh?"

"I don't kn-"

"And that's why I'm leaving. Not cause you're human, but cause you can't fucking admit it."

"You're leaving?" My voice shook.

"For a while, I can't be around you right now."

"I didn't even touch him Misaki!"

"I know, but Sumi had a point. I don't know at all, and you're my boyfriend."

"You don't have to go," I hugged him, squeezed. "Stay here."

"Usami," Misaki whispered. "I need to get out for a while."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I've got a place."

"Want a ride?"

"No," Misaki backed away. "Thank you, though."

I watched him go, that ass swinging.

_No_.

"Wait," Misaki faltered, I knew he would. "You don't have anywhere to go, you're just waiting for me to beg you to stay. You play the fucking damsel, that's the only reason you were even here to begin with. You're not the only one who can "assume."

"Think what you want Usami." Misaki slammed the door.

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Stop!" That voice, so panicked, getting louder. "Let go, help! Someone help!"_

_Where's it coming from?_

_I felt around, was that a gun?_

_Yeah._

"_Get off, get the fuck off!" Shrill dug into my tummy, grabbing everything and pulling out. _

_Hold on, gotta find the stairs. _

"_P…please, stop…"_

_There they are._

_I tripped up, turning left to the begging. _

"_No, stop, STOP!"_

_The door was red, glowing. All I have to do is open it, I can save them. Both of them._

_Why am I hesitating? _

"_HELP!" _

_Fuck it._

_They're covered in sheets, rapist thrusting._

_I was too late._

_I cocked the gun, aiming for the fuckers back. _

"_Misaki," I froze, sheets falling from bodies. "Are you going to kill me?"_

_I can't breathe, what the fuck-_

"_Come here, I want to show you something."_

_I stepped toward the bed, victims face faded._

"_Grab the face."_

_My fingers felt their face, something was covering it. _

"_Pull it off."_

"_What?"_

"_Pull it off."_

_I did, looking through a mirror. _

_My mouth wide, flushed, panting, whispering, "Stop."_

"_I love you," Usami on his knees, lifting my gun to his chest. "I love you."_

_I stared at myself, I looked like a whore. I took a step back.. _

"_I love you."_

_He was getting to close._

"_I love you."_

_Usami wrapped around me._

"_I love you." _

_The gun was in my mouth now, itching trigger. _

"_I love you."_

_**Bang.**_

_You'll be safe with me._

…_.._

5:30. Good time to be up.

I rolled over, flipping my phone on.

_19 messages from Usami. _

Groaning, I dropped it, battery falling out.

The ceiling is nice, real plain. Not like Usami's, who decided green was the way to go. No, this one was just plain white, a lot of the rooms here were. Except for the bathroom.

That was blue.

Speaking of which, gotta pee.

It wasn't too far, just a few stumbles away. I unzipped my pants, sighing. My clothes smelled weird. Probably from sleeping in them.

That shower sure was nice, blue marble. Say's a lot if the only room he bothered with was the bathroom.

Stripping, I turned it on, letting it pound.

Oh god, it's like a massage.

When I was little, Ni-chan would massage my shoulders. Said it would give us good luck.

"Misaki, I brought you some clothes, they're a little big though."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No," the door creaked, clothes left on the sink. "Been awake for a while now."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I was left alone, rubbing my shoulders.

_I'll keep you safe._

…_.._

"This is delicious!" Ijuuin's chopsticks dove.

"Thank you, it's the least I can do."

Ijuuin stopped mid-way. "If you don't mind me asking, did something happen between you and Usami?"

"Ah, I don't mind. We had a fight."

"About?"

"I don't even know really. I thought I was pissed at him for letting another guy touch him but-"

"Wait, he cheated?"

"Not exactly, just didn't do anything to stop."

"So he cheated."

"No, it was because Sumi scared him. Scared that he was just a…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to though," I took a swig of coffee. "He was afraid he was a rapist, that I don't love him."

"Why would he think he's a rapist?"

"Cause of how we met and I'm not very good at commitment, well, not good at showing it."

"How'd you meet?"

Nosy little sensei, huh? "He gave me a hand job when I didn't ask for it."

Ijuuin snorted, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Completely." Another gulp, that TV is huge.

"Wait, but that's," Ijuuin leaned in. "Sexual assault."

"Yup."

"Why'd you even go back to him?" Ijuuin's getting real loud.

"I needed a tutor."

"Bullshit."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But," Ijuiin sighed. "Ok, sorry for pressing you about it."

"I've got school, I'll be back around five."

…**.**

**Sorry for that being so short. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate this place," Sport tires chewed loose gravel. "Hate it."

Usami mansion, the dullest rich home in Japan. The three stories, brown paint, basic, too much to work with.

Now a condo, just enough potential. Just enough rooms for everything, easier to fix up. Mine of course, isn't at all plain. Misaki can bitch all day about, it's not changing.

"_I'll pick you next Saturday. I love you Aki, remember the roses, remember my baby."_

I stepped out, sighing when Tanaka hobbled out.

"Master, good to see you home."

"Hey Tanaka, good to see you. Are _they_ here?"

"No sir, they've gone on a business trip for a few days. Are you here to see them?"

"No, just wanted to pick up a few things." I lugged to the front door.

"Ah, I'll arrange for dinner then."

"I won't be here this long, thank you."

I dropped coat, Alexander jumping my legs.

"Hey boy," I knelt, dog pushing me down. "Easy."

Alexander licked, and licked. Loving every inch of me. Nice change of pace.

"Come on," I got up, Alexander following upstairs.

Misaki got lost in this house last time we came.

"Stop." I whispered, opening the third right door.

Misaki fell out of this room, dolt. Like shirts will hold your fat ass.

I sat on the desk, pulling a notebook out.

Misaki read these.

The yard's still the same, well cut, like an old man. Mom's rose patch long gone.

_The "Baby Romantica's" welted leaves caught my tears. _

"_Sir, you're getting dirty." _

"_I don't care!" Itty fingers straightened the stem, falling once let go of. _

"_Sir-"_

"_This is mommies, mommy told me to take care of this."_

"_Si-" _

"_All the other roses could've died, but not this one." I tried again, resurrection failed._

"_I'm sure she won't-"_

"_What if she comes back and see's this? I ruined her rose, her baby."_

"_You need to calm down, you'll have an anxiety atta-"_

"_Shut up! The baby's dead, I killed the baby."_

"_Sir-"_

"_I killed her baby, I killed it, I killed her-"_

_Tanaka firm palm slapped me, all lost. _

"_Sir, she's not coming back," Tanaka leaned down, my face still jerked. "She hasn't come back for months now."_

"_She has to come back, she's not dead."_

"_Let's get you in the bath."_

God, I hate this place.

I pulled the rest out, a small box laying beneath. The lid fell off, Mommy's face smiling.

"Hey," I whispered. "Good to see they didn't throw you out."

Picture after photo, Mom's face. Green eyes, brown hair, tan. Why'd I have to look like dad's sister?

Then _his_ face. Mr. Wolf.

We were in the backyard, his tongue peck my trembling neck. I'm surprised dad never found this, he's always up in my shit.

The picture, my shirt gone. I turned, photos back in the box. Wolf thought we needed more pictures together, one's daddy would never see.

Had them home developed.

…**..**

The balcony, Misaki had planted a few flowers. Most died.

Most.

One rose had survived summer's heat, white, purity.

Funny, only one to survive was white.

I miss Misaki's eyes.

I poured vegetable oil on it, box kissing stem.

Just about to light, and my wallet skips out.

Our trip, Misaki's grin with me sulking in the back.

I'll burn that one too.

And the lighter falls, so fuck purity.

**Sorry for the short chapter, please review. I'd like to thank everyone who's followed/favorited this story, and a special thanks to all the reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey hon, got some detergent?"

_Sick tattoo._

I stared at it, man waving real sweet. "Yeah."

"Can you spare some?"

_A Hispanic in Japan…..huh._

I gave it all to him.

"I don't need this much."

_Nice guy, _he dropped it in my basket. _Real fucking nice. _

"Hey, are you Japanese?" He closed his load.

"Yeah, partly."

"I am too, got more of my mama in me."

"Huh, cool."

"You don't talk much, do you?" _Please shut up._

"Hmmm."

The guy just went full awkward mode, started blushing and shit. "You're pretty rude."

"Thanks." The dryer beeped. Five more minutes.

"Wanna go out for drinks?" I swear, I could've broken down right there. Scare the shit out of him, probably out of everyone else too.

"Some guy's rude to you at a laundry matt, and you ask em out for drinks?" Four minutes to go.

"Sure, you're not boring."

"Not boring…" I sighed. "Look, you obviously need to get laid so-"

I pulled a few bucks out.

"Go buy a good one night stand, and fuck off."

Three minutes.

The dude cracked up, pot belly jiggling all over. "See? I'll buy, come on."

Been a while since I've been here, Ijuuin's washer broke. Used to live a few blocks from here, had to. House got evicted. Creepy guys used to hang round here then too.

Usually they were older, this guy must've been round his twenties.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Pulled the laundry out, and checked the guy out real quick. Gotta love that nail scratches, those sunken eyes, super skinny, the look of a common-

tweaker.

"I'm a dude." I started walking, almost hanging around to see his face.

I walked till my old home, into the office, and set my basket down.

"Hey," I shouted.

Mrs. Dilly's pink nails cupped her ear. "What?"

She kept staring at the screen.

"It's Misaki!"

Mrs. Dilly looked up, wrinkly lips curving. "Misaki!"

"Hey old lady."

"How's college?"

"Nearly done," I sighed, chocolates stashed in my basket brought to light. "I brought you something."

"What?"

I gulped some air. "I brought you CHOCOLATES!"

"Honey, look at the screen!"

Noise was off, but subtitles were up.

_**Authorities have released a sketch of the man responsible for the recent shooting in "Ora Elementary." **_

The pic shot up, looked real familiar.

_**The witness's description say he's Hispanic, around six feet, and has a tattoo of a red dolphin on his left shoulder. **_

_Holy shit, sick tat. _

**As I'm sure you're all aware, seven children lost their lives to this man, and you are all warned to report to police if you see this man. **

"I'M HEADING OUT GRANNY, ENJOY THE CHOCOLATES."

"Don't have to be so loud," She murmured. "Come back real soon!"

Once out, I dialed 911.

"Hey, I think I find that guy who shot those kids."

….

"Ijuuin, you'll never believe what happened today!" I dropped the basket, jogging to the living room.

The whole place was dark, like blue and black. Even the TV was off.

"Ijuuin?"

I tried flicking on a light. No go.

"Ijuuin?" I asked.

"Stop, help! Somebody help!"

"_Stop!" So panicked, getting louder. "Help! Somebody help!"_

No fucking way, that was just a dream.

I gripped the banister up to the top.

"Get off, get the fuck off!"

"_Get off, get the fuck off!"_

No way.

"Ijuuin?"

Light threw up under Ijuuins door.

"P-please-"

"What the fuck is going on!" I kicked it open.

A chick on the TV was being choked by a frickin killer, a horror movie.

"Jesus Christ!" Ijuuin yelped. "What-"

"Guess what happened today?" Gotta cover up the embarrassment.

"I-uh…what?"

"Some tweaker-"

"What's a tweaker?" Let me talk!

"Someone who does crack or coke. Anyways, this tweaker at the matt turned out to be that guy responsible for that shooting!"

"What guy?"

I lost breath. "W-what?"

"What guy? There's a lot of shootings you know."

"The one at the elementary school?"

"Haven't heard of it."

"I-" I stopped, and backed up.

"Wait, you haven't, heard of it?"

"Nope."

"But all those kids died, I can't believe- hang on," I googled it. "See? CNN news says those seven kids were murdered by an unknown shooter and-"

"What?" Ijuuin was itching to turn the movie back on.

"That's all, there's nothing else. Just that he's on the run."

"Hmm, well, good thing he got caught."

"I don't know if they caught him yet, didn't stick around to see it. But why did they write so little? I mean, those babies died! They're just dead all because some maniac decided to shoot up a school, and they only write a paragraph on it? Doesn't anybody care?"

"Wait, you saw him?"

"Do you care?"

"You saw him?"

"Yes, I saw him! I called the police on him when I found out who he was. But what about those babies? Those kids?"

"When did you find out?" Listen to what I'm fucking saying.

"When I visited an old friend, but I'm talking about those kids!"

"Calm down-"

"Like hell! How could you write so little when people died?" I scrolled other articles. "The one about Kesha has at least seven!"

"Misaki-"

"What would you do if it was you? If you were the one getting shot for no god damn reason?"

"Well, I'm not, so I'm not going to freak out about it."

"YOU- wait, what?" Everything stilled, drowned room.

"It's not my problem, has nothing to do with me."

"I- how could you not care?" Tears were forming, couldn't breathe. "Those were people, living people. People with moms and dads and brothers and sist-"

"Not my problem."

I backed out, dragging to the couch downstairs.

How could you not care? Little kids, dead, just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. How could you NOT care?

"Cause we're build not to," I whispered. "Cause it's everywhere, people get used to it. People don't want to care, just sit in their living rooms and pretend everything ok."

I flipped on the TV.

"Sucked into our media, to their internet, where it's all about me."

**Hey, sorry for the long wait and typo's in the story. Please leave a review and think about it. This story might refresh a few of you bothering to read. A few of you thinkers who have no idea what's happening around them**, **who have been taught not to think, because if you think, then you become something. And if you get others to think and to fight back, you've become everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ijuuin, how are you today?"

Fluffy Pajama's, horn rimmed glasses, red lips. I really love this lady. I mean, sure, her look scares future patients away, but not me. I love walking into her office, diploma hidden beneath thousands of albums.

"Freaked out," I pushed old magazines off the couch. "Lot of weird stuff going on."

"Like?" She rubbed her bed head, too old for a brush.

"There's this guy I know, and he got into a fight with his boyfriend," I yawned. "He's been living with me for a couple of weeks now."

"Ok, sounds pretty normal man," She gulped a bunch of coffee. "What's so weird?"

"I think he's, well, I think his old BF was er-"I itched my ear, something mama used to do. "raping him."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, he told me how the met and all, and it was very…sexual."

"Unwanted kinda sexual, or the nice kind?"

"Unwanted."

"Ok," I really like that blue mug. "Isn't that his problem?"

"Yeah, but he did something else weird. He started freaking out about a bunch of kids who were shot. Started asking me if I cared, but I told him it wasn't my problem. I don't know why, but-" I picked at some dead finger skin. "I felt so embarrassed. He looked like he was gonna cry, and I started thinking, I wish I could give a shit. I mean, I know I could, but I don't. And I know this isn't my problem, but I want to help him. It's so gross."

"What's gross?"

"Why is it I want to care about his problems and not those kids that died?"

"Well, he's close to you," she stated. "He's somebody you care about, someone you know. You didn't know those kids-"

"But he did! He cares about everyone! They were kids for god's sake! Why don't I care?"

"Hey, Ijuuin," I felt some stuff fall down my face. "Wipe your face, I want to tell you something. It's exactly "doctorly" so I'm gonna tell you as a friend."

"Ok." I sniffed.

"Most people don't give a shit," Those wicked eyes lowered. "Generations, ever since 1985, have been raised to stop caring. You see these kind of things on the TV all the time, so you stay away from it, thinking, God damn it, leave me alone with my TV and my computer and my phone. Just leave me alone. So people just shut away."

"But-"

"Do you know what empathy is?" She took another sip.

"Empathy is feeling sorry for someone."

"Wrong!" She shot, finger pointing. "Wrong, wrong, wrong! That's sympathy!"

"Then what's empathy?"

"Empathy is being able to feel what others feel, not only to relate, but to live it with them! And your friend, well, you're pretty god damn lucky to have met him, cause he can feel empathy. You, and most of the population of today-"

"B-"

"Don't interrupt!" Damn, don't piss yourself lady. "Most of the people and you, don't feel empathy. You're not supposed to, that's what they want."

"Who are they?" Her grin fell, blushing.

"Well, then we're getting into "conspiracy theories", but the point is, you what's considered "normal". I'm not sure if you can start "caring", but you can try." An alarm went off. "That's all our time for today, I'll see you next week Ijuuin."

"Um, yeah."

* * *

….

"Misaki, I brought take out, so don't bother cooking."

Misaki's ass kissed the couched, shifting a bit. "What'd you bring?"

"Burgers!"

"Thanks."

I frowned, was the kid still held up about those kids? That was a day ago.

_ "I'm not sure if you can start "caring", but you can try."_

"Come on," I pulled Misaki up by the pits. "Food!"

Misaki weighs almost nothing, doesn't fight went I put him at the table.

I sit across, watching Misaki pick at his food.

"You ok? Usami harassing you?"

Misaki munched some fries. "No."

"Misaki," I whispered. "Are you still hung up on him?"

"I haven't thought of him lately."

_Crap._

"Ha, well," I nommed my food. "Let's not bring up bad memories."

"I haven't jacked off in a while," I almost took a spit take, No way he just said that. "Way too depressed to."

"Uh," Wait a sec, I shifted, smirking. "Want me to help you out with that?"

"No, I'm not into you."

_ You're seriously ticking me off._

"Well," I got up, leaning over him. "You weren't into Usami till he touched you. Maybe I should just-"

Misaki jumped, grabbing his plate. "Don't you fucking dare."

_Shit._

"I'm sorry, that was-" Misaki walked round me, room lit blue.

"Whatever."

_Oh my god, fucking brat._

"Hey!" I grabbed his arm. "You free load here, at the very least you could not tease me!"

"Sorry for teasing you," Misaki groaned. "Thought I could say that kind of stuff since we're friends. Let go."

"No," I hissed. Friends? Obviously he knew I was into him! "You know what?"

I did it, I'd been dying to do it for months now. Dreamt of it. I kissed him.

At first it was all good, got my tongue in. Kid started moving his for a second. Then he pushed away.

"I'm leaving!" He screeched, _really hate that voice sometimes_. "Let go of me right now!"

"Misaki," Didn't let go, just kissed him again. This time he bit my tongue.

"You wanna know why I went back to Usami?" Misaki panted, blood dribbling down my chin. "I was a fucking kid, never had sex, never touched anybody, it felt good. But you know what? I'm not a kid anymore, so don't you ever fucking touch me!"

_Way to go man._

I could hear Misaki upstairs, he came back down with his phone.

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you gonna go?" I giggled. "It's not like you have anywhere to stay."

"Fuck you." Misaki was gone, just like that.

_So much about caring about him. _

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please leave a review, really nice when I get those. Have a nice day man. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you pretend to be a virgin?"

Blond bitch was like, "HUH?"

"I don't want to fuck you, so pretend to be a virgin," I undid a button. "Get flustered, blush."

"Want me to call you Sempai too?" The kid's eyes rolled. "KAWAII, KAWAII DESU. NOTICE ME SEMPAI!"

"Hardy fucking harr," I rolled against my whore. "I'll pay you extra."

"How-how much we talking?"

"A lot."

It stopped for a sec.

"Mhmm, puh-pwease don't touch me there~."

…..

I flipped through programs.

"In recent news, the criminal responsible for the recent school shooting was last reported at a Laundry Matt on Luran Street. The man was not apprehended but authorities assure their working on it."

I flipped, another New's channel.

"A teacher, Mister Miyagi Yo at Mitsuhashi University, was caught having an affair with the Headmasters son. Our reporters asked a few students about the ordeal…"

Some pimply dork showed up on screen and pointed. "I didn't even know Shinobu. Ask him! He knew him!"

Camera turned to a familiar wanna be virgin.

"What do you think about the love affair-"

"Go away," Misaki glared. "Leave them alone, it's not any of your business who other people have sex with."

The reporter showed up again, but I changed it.

"Misaki, just saw you on the news," It went to voice mail, of course. "Please answer, it's an emergency!"

I hung it up, my little toy walking down. "Where's my cash old man?"

"Here," I tossed it, watching a lady strip on the Tele. "Get out."

"Not even gonna feed me? I'm a person too you know," Next part whispered into my ear. "I've got needs."

"Out," The one night stand left, my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Usami," Finally called back? "We need to talk, meet me at five at the park."

"Misaki-"

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He hung up.

My tummy throbbed, checking the clock. 11:00 AM.

My dick started throbbing.

I unzipped, but didn't feel right. I wanted that tight ass, still tight after all the fucking.

Went upstairs, looked for something to wear. Only one clean outfit, grey sweater from Misaki and jeans.

Who'd he think he was? Can't just leave and ignore me, I'm not gonna just let him get away with this shit. Gonna prove him wrong, not just about sex.

…..

Misaki was waiting, sitting on a bench of course, ears plugged. I shoved some "Baby Romantica" under his nose.

Misaki bolted, unplugged and staring.

"I brought you flowers." They settled in his arms.

"I can see, they're very…nice." Rose's between our parked asses.

"Look Usami," Misaki sighed, every lip wrinkle spread. "I don't think it's gonna work, no, that's not what I mean-"

"Then _what_ do you mean?" I counted seams on his jacket.

"I'm a kid, I want to go out there, meet people… love people. I love you Usami, but I can't be with you anymore. I've been so afraid, of growing up, who I am, moving on. I'm ready to see it all, but to do that, I need to be free."

The breeze is picking up. I went to tug my ear, but stopped. Mom used to do that too.

But I wasn't Mom.

And I killed her baby.

I can't be her baby.

"Misaki-"

"I'm sorry."

"Misaki, you know those flowers?" He looked stunned when I said that.

"Yeah, but-"

"They were my mom's favorite flower," I was milking it up real good. "She left me with them, only one survived, but I killed that too."

"Us-"

My sweater caught in the ripples, my mouth too.

"I'm sorry," Gotta time it just right. "I get it. I don't want to hold you back."

The kid just had to say, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Flip it over, hurry up.

I laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? You think I'd get upset because of you? How self-centered~"

Misaki eyebrow followed his other, laughing too.

"Come one, I'll give you a ride," We were just in the car, like that. No walking, no awkward giggling. We were just there, like when a movie cuts to the next scene.

"But this isn't a movie…"

"Huh?

"Nothing. Sorry."

"I saw a movie recently, real good to-"Misaki's lips moving, nothing, road glazed.

Why can't I hear you? I love you, don't I? Why can't I hear you?

Why can't I hear anything? Why can't I see?

"Here's my stop."

Ijuuin's place.

"Why here?"

"Gotta pick up my stuff."

I stared, real long and hard.

"Is there something wrong, Usami?"

I kicked the gear.


End file.
